Stupid Tourist
by Scorpio137
Summary: its been a year since the show and Duncan misses Courtney.....does Courtney miss Duncan? crappy summery i know but its my first fan fic so...


A/N: k, so this is my first fic ever! ^_^ which is also why its so short and kinda crapy -_-

but all well :P read and review please!

* * *

Stupid Tourist

Duncan casually walked down the sidewalk in downtown Toronto. It had been a year since he was on that crap filled show they call Total Drama Island, and a year since he had seen anyone from the show. In some ways that was a good thing. For example he didn't have to deal with Heather's queen bee attitude, or Harold's crusty underpants. But in other ways it was kind of a sad thing. He missed hanging out with Geoff and DJ, and messing around with Courtney..._"I wonder what Princess is doing now…" _Duncan's mind wondered off and he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. Until he bumped into someone and his butt met the cement.

_"Stupid tourist, they-" _But Duncan was pulled from his thoughts when he saw the accused tourist. _"Either I'm having a lucky day or karma has decided to be good to me for once." _Duncan couldn't believe it was her, she was supposed to be living in Montreal. At least that's what she told him. The 'tourist' let out an exaggerated sigh and started to pick up her things. "Watch where you're going." she said clearly annoyed. Duncan, still amazed by his luck, stood up and offered his hand to help the girl up. She took it, still looking down to see if she got everything. "Thanks." she told Duncan finally looking up. "No problem Princess, just know where you're headed next time, okay?" he replied hoping that using her nickname would make her remember who he was seeing as she didn't. The girl's face turned into one of confusion until realization hit her. "Duncan!"

For one word it held a lot of emotion, including surprise, a tiny hint of annoyance, and pure joy. "Courtney." he replied calmly, a smirk forming on his lips. "Cat got your tongue Princess?" Courtney didn't hear him though, her mind was still trying to wrap around the current situation. _"But how- and then- he and I-" _Courtney's head now hurt, "Crap." she mumbled under her breath, but Duncan still heard it. "haha, do I make your head spin Princess?" "Shut it, ogre " Courtney snapped at him. "Touché. So did you miss me Princess?" Duncan than slipped his arm around her shoulders and began to drag her along. "No, I didn't miss you at all Duncan." "That hurts Princess that really hurts." Duncan replied acting sad and bringing his other arm to his heart. Finally noticing his arm around her shoulder, Courtney shook it off. "Aw, but my arm was comfortable there Princess." She scowled at his fake disappointment. "Ugh! Will you stop calling me that! It's been a year Duncan, how juvenile can you get." "Apparently very." "That was a rhetorical question, Pig." Said Pig smirked. "I know." Courtney just sighed and quickened her pace.

Duncan watched as she began to get out of sight. _"Why does she have to deny everything? Cant she just get it over with it and admit she missed me as much as I missed her." _He than started to run after her before she was lost in the sea of people."Courtney, wait!" Duncan yelled when she was close enough to hear over everything else going on around them. Courtney stopped and turned around and waited for him to catch up. "What do you want, Duncan?" she asked in a tired way. "I want you Courtney." "But-" "No buts. Do you know how lonely I felt when you were gone? It felt like nothing mattered as much as it used to. I missed you Prin- I mean Courtney. A lot, too." Duncan gave a weak smile when he finished, not even noticing the few people who cared to stop and watch the soap opera like moment. Courtney now had a few tears which made Duncan worry. "Don't cry Princess, if you want I'll leave-" But he was interrupted when she brought her lips to his.

They both felt like they could stay there forever, but stopped when the small crowd of people started to aw. Courtney looked back up at Duncan. "I'm crying because I missed you more than you could ever imagine." She suddenly got a serious look on her face, "And don't ever think about leaving me." "Don't worry Princess, I wont." he assure her "Good." They both smiled and hugged each other tightly. Pulling apart Duncan wrapped his arm around her shoulder leading her down the sidewalk again as the small crowd went about their own business again. "So Princess, what brings you to the wonderful city of Toronto?" Duncan asked smiling down at Courtney, who leaned into him more before replying happily, "I live here now." She looked up at him smiling to see him now smirking. "And here I thought you were just some stupid tourist."


End file.
